Melodramatic
by DMG5440
Summary: When Amelia ends up coming out with a famous novel under an alias, Xellos and Filia end up extremely annoyed with the content and eventually team up to find the culprit. Xellos/Filia
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **It's been several years since I've tried writing a Slayers fanfic. Alas, I'm going to attempt. This chapter is by far the most important. It has to be written out in order to achieve the rest of the story. Sorry, but the main characters of this fic will show up in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

~...~

**Chapter One.**

~...~

Amelia happily placed down a large amount of papers and smiled happily. She immediately jumped onto her desk and pointed towards the ceiling of her room, "Take that! This time I will win!"

~...~

**One Year Ago...**

After the last mission of helping out Pokota's town and helping Lina and the others destroy Shabranigdo, Amelia felt dull. Sure, being a Princess of Seiryuun had its ups and downs, but overall she was lacking adventure. Since she found life to be completely boring, she decided that she would take a stroll around the castle, then take a stroll around the town. While walking around town, she passed by a bookstore. She noticed a poster-sized paper advertising something. Glancing at it, her eyes immediately turned into stars and she clenched her hands, "I'LL DO MY BEST!" After that, she rushed back to the castle, searched for her diary and began to frantically re-read all of her adventures.

What caught Amelia's eyes on the sign wasn't the over-exaggerated drawing, but it was the words placed on it:

'IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS! WHICH MEANS THAT THE CONTEST WILL BE TAKING PLACE AGAIN! AUTHORS! USE YOUR FINEST IMAGINATION TO CREATE THE BEST POSSIBLE MELODRAMATIC ROMANCE! THIS TIME, THE PRIZES ARE BETTER THAN EVER! FIRST PLACE WILL WIN...'

Amelia didn't care for the prizes so she neglected to read what they were, but she did remember several years ago entering that same contest and winning second place. This time, she wanted to take her claim as the Melodramatic Queen of Novels! She was exceptionally excited with the fact that instead of Sci-Fi Melodrama, this time, it's Romance Melo-drama. So, in order to get inspiration for her novel, she hastened herself to use past-experiences to create the perfect winning story.

Amelia frowned while reading her diary. Certainly, she could attempt to make a love story between herself and Zelgaddis, but... every time she attempted to write, her face turned bright red with embarrassment. After three weeks of attempts and failures, she decided that she would try a different pairing. Yet, Gourry and Lina didn't suffice as a good enough subject for her. So, she continued to go through her diary. "Too boring, not exciting enough... ugh... when will I ever figure out who to use..."

Then, her eyes rested on one of her diary pages: _Today, we found out that Ms. Filia is a golden dragon_...

Amelia's eyes lit up. She jumped up and down with excitement, "This is perfect! Miss Filia! She's one... beautiful! Two, she's got a great personality. She's compassionate... even took up Valgaav's egg to raise as her own son... Now! This can be an awesome romance! Surely Miss Filia will never find out about her being a heroine in my novel! And of course... hehe! She will be paired with her enemy! Mister Xellos! Ooooooh! This is exciting me already! I just love these type of stories! Though! I can't forget to add in some justice! Naturally, a story just isn't good enough unless it has justice! But hmmm... romance... maybe I should go read some romance novels to get a good idea of what shows up in them..."

Amelia rushed out of her room and went to the library. Once there, she began to read romance novels. After several chapters, her face turned extremely red, "Oh my... who knew how... specific these details are... ummm... I don't know how I'm going to write stuff like this... and Miss Filia and Mister Xellos won't be happy if they read this type of stuff... Ah! Like they'll ever find out! Even so... I must use an alias for my name!"

~...~

**End of Flashback.**

Amelia ran out of her room and rushed over to Phil, "Daddy! I finally finished! And with a few days before the deadline!" Phil smiled towards his daughter, "As expected of an ally of justice! Daughter, may I read the story?" Amelia smiled brightly, "Of course Daddy!" She happily handed over the manuscript to her father, who then sat down in a comfortable chair and began to read.

After several hours, Phil called Amelia over, "Umm... is something wrong Daddy?" Phil's face was red and he was on a very-romantic chapter, "Amelia... I... I want to know... where did you get these ideas? Certainly, I know that my daughter hasn't participated in such actions!" Amelia's face was beet red, "Daddy! I... I researched it... I... I'm planning on waiting until marriage..." She was completely embarrassed. "Good good! I must admit that this is very... flashy, but the story seems to be great! And I don't know why, but I feel as if I know the names of these characters... are these your friends?"

Amelia shook her head back and forth, "DADDY! It's not a true story! Though... I do wish that those two would get together... Miss Filia could definitely change the ways of Mister Xellos! They could then become Allies of Justice and wander the world spreading Love and Joy!"

~...~

**Due Date.**

Amelia happily delivered her novel to the competition. While there, she noticed a very familiar face. "Oh ho ho ho!" Amelia politely smiled, "Miss Martina, it's been awhile..." Martina handed in her novel to the competition as well, "Oh! If it isn't Miss Amelia! Planning on losing again? Oh ho ho ho!" Amelia twitched a little bit then responded, "Miss Martina! This year you shall lose! Unlike your novel, mine has a touching forbidden romance mixed with the realms of justice! No one could ever challenge such a touching story!" Martina laughed aloud again, "Justice in a romance novel? Ha! Certainly that won't defeat my novel about a poor princess who ended up losing her kingdom only to be united with a stunning rich knight! And under the protection of Zomulgustar, they consecrate their love!"

After the time limit of when the novels were due, the announcer of the competition spoke up, "And now that all of the novels are in, the five judges will each read them and make notes! After that, the judges will get together and discuss with one another who deserves to be first place. Allow me to go over the prizes again. First place will receive a rare pearl necklace along with their novel being released to every bookstore known to the human race! Not only that, but the novel will be heavily advertised, making it a best seller. Second place will receive 24445 gold coins. Lastly, Third place will receive a year's supply of tissues along with a gold bracelet. The winners will be announced in a week! Best luck to you all!"

~...~

After a week had passed, a large group awaited the results of the popular competition. Several competitors were shaking, afraid of the results. As for Martina and Amelia, they both had full confidence in their work. At last, the results were announced, "In third place, _Loving You Fondly_ by Miss Mermaid! In second place, _Falling In Love Under Zomulgustar's Powers_ by Martina. And finally, in first place... _Namagomi_ by AoS!" Amelia smiled widely and glanced at Martina, "It seems that I have defeated you this time! Maybe you should buy yourself a copy to enjoy it!" Martina frowned, "And what, pray tell is your alias suppose to be?" Amelia smiled, "AoS! It stands for Amelia of Seiryuun!" Amelia was extremely excited about her acheivement. She didn't care for the prize, but was a bit excited that she received a new pearl necklace. She completely forgot the fact that her book was going to become extremely popular. Though, she didn't worry, because she knew that none of her acquaintances would read her novel. Or if they did, since it was under an alias, they wouldn't know who created it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** And now that the first chapter is out of the way... I can finally bring in Xellos and Filia. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own like nothing.

~...~

**Chapter Two.**

~...~

A week had passed since Amelia won the contest and the city of Seiryuun was all abuzz with talk on _Namagomi_ by AoS. The story became so popular, that not only citizens of Seiryuun went on and on about it, but other cities and towns were talking about it. Amelia had no clue how incredibly popular her work of fiction was though. Apparently, the story was so popular that word outside of the human race had heard of it and were intrigued to find out what it was all about.

Xellos was thrilled that his master finally called him. It had been an extremely long time since he was called for a task. His entire being was craving some sort of mission and finally, Zelas had called him. Intensely smiling, Xellos knelt before the Lord Beastmaster, "You called?"

Zelas' features were hidden in the shadows and a puff of smoke flew into the air, "Xellos. The humans are all talking about it." Xellos was eager to find out what important mission he was going to be sent on, "Humans again? Oh my. Seems that I end up getting involved with them a lot." Zelas allowed another smokey breath to let out, "Silence for now. You're not really getting too involved. All I require you to do is pick up a novel." Xellos frowned, "A human novel?" Zelas nodded and continued, "An extremely popular novel has been released. Normally, I'm not interested in these sorts of things but... the popularity of this specific title is insane. Not only that, but there's rumor going around that there are secrets about the monsters in there. Obviously, I must read this novel to make sure that none of our secrets are out in the open to the humans." Xellos immediately realized the importance of this mission, "So, you're saying that the humans may have important monster facts in that novel?" Zelas sat up and smirked, "That's exactly what I'm saying. So, I need you to get this novel quickly. That way, I can read it." Xellos nodded, "Of course, though... may I inquire as to the name of the novel?" Zelas let out some smoke again, "_Namagomi_ by AoS." Xellos' face turned a blueish color hearing the title of the book, "A novel by that awful name is actually popular?" Zelas nodded, "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be forcing you to retrieve a copy! So, get me that book NOW!" "Yes ma'am!" Xellos then phased away and into a city.

While walking in the random city that he phased to, he made his way to the local bookstore. It didn't take much to locate the popular novel. Half of the store was stocked with it. Xellos twitched as he picked up one of the copies and observed it.

First, the cover page had a large moon with the silhoutte of two lovers embracing in it. The photo in itself was cringe-worthy. Then, he turned the book around and began to read the backside: _The forbidden love between a beautiful dragon priestess and a vicious monster. Namagomi proves that love conquers all! It's a stunning masterpiece where two completely different species come to realize that even though they're different, a joyful blooming of love can happen! _

Xellos couldn't believe the crap written on the back cover. Just reading that, made him wonder how Zelas could even come to the idea that this crap would have information on the monsters. Yet, he wasn't one to question his master. Though, he knew for a fact that this novel will be distasteful for his master. Shrugging to himself, he phased back to Zelas, "Mission accomplished!" Zelas smirked, "Hand me the novel." Xellos nodded, "Of course!" He handed the novel over to his master and then bowed again, "So... is there anything else that you need me to do for you?" Zelas waved her hand towards him, "Nothing right now. Go enjoy yourself." Xellos sighed, "As you wish." He then phased out of there and laid down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling of his room and sighed, "Everything's so boring as of late."

~...~

Filia was walking throughout the town. She needed to run many errands today and the most important one was obviously getting food. Since she hadn't been to the stores in weeks, she was extremely low in the food department. She looked at her small list of things to get and smiled.

Once she found the freshest fruits and vegetables, she realized that she had gathered everything on her grocery list. She made her way over to the merchant and smiled. "Hello Filia. Lovely weather today, isn't it?" Filia nodded, "Oh yes. It's indeed lovely, but I hear that a storm is suppose to come in later..." The merchant continued, "Have you been reading at all lately?" Filia cocked her head to the side, "Actually, I haven't been reading much. I've been so busy with repairing my house from the damage done when I last had company over that I haven't gotten any time to really relax. But, now that I've finished the repairs, it might be good for me to read something." The merchant smiled, "Well, I don't know much about it, but everyone in town is talking about some new best-seller. It won some sort of contest in Seiryuun." Filia smiled, "I have a friend who lives there. I wonder if she knows anything about the novel."

Before the merchant could say anything else, an elderly woman touched Filia's shoulder. Filia turned around, "Oh, Miss Risa, how are you today?" The woman smiled, "Doing well, doing well. Say, you have a friend who lives in Seiryuun?" Filia nodded, "Yup! I haven't spoken to her in awhile though." Risa smiled, "Isn't that nice. Well, I've got a question for you." Filia nodded, "Yes?" "How has Xellos been?"

Filia's eyes widened with a look of horror, "E... Excuse me?" The woman continued, "I want to know how Xellos is doing." Filia was completely shocked. She had no clue how this elderly woman knew Xellos' name nor did she know that Filia was acquainted with someone by that name. "Umm... have you met Xellos?" Filia wasn't really sure what else to say. She was extremely curious as to the relationship between Xellos and Risa. The lady smiled, "Oh, I know all about you two!" Filia blinked a few times. Her face turned a bit red with anger, "You... You do?" The woman smiled happily, "Oh! You must introduce me to him the next time he visits!" Filia forced herself to calm down. She knew that it wasn't a good idea to get angry about this, "Of course." Filia figured that there was no harm in agreeing, since she hadn't seen Xellos since the Dark Star incident.

After picking up other very much needed supplies, Filia decided that she would pick up a novel. It had been awhile since she could relax with a novel. That and, she needed something to keep her mind off of Valgaav's egg. Dragon eggs were unpredictable when it came to hatching time. Yet, she knew that the egg was no where near time for hatching. Since dragons lived extremely long lives to begin with, dragon eggs took a long time to fully develop. So, it wasn't uncommon for the egg to hatch after anywhere between 5-10 years.

The second that Filia walked into the book store, everyone browsing the store stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Filia was extremely confused with all the attention, but decided not to say anything. A teenage girl, who bought a vase from her last week, approached Filia, "Ah Filia! How is Xellos these days?" Filia twitched hearing the name again, "Excuse me?" "How is Xellos doing? I'm curious." Filia was really starting to get suspicious, "How do you know Xellos?" The teenager giggled, "Oh! Who doesn't know about that sexy hunk of monster meat?" Filia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Either this was a strange dream or the whole world flipped on her, "Ehhh? Sexy hunk of monster meat? What the heck are you talking about? There's nothing remotely attractive of that namagomi!"

When Filia said 'namagomi', the entire place errupted with cheers. "Ah! She said it!" "I can die happy now!" Several really strange remarks were said by the customers. Filia decided to try her best to ignore the insanity going on in the shop. So, she went over to the best sellers table and picked up the first book she could, "This please." The merchant happily placed the novel in a bag and smiled, "Enjoy!" Filia smiled, "Thank you." She then made her way back to her house. She placed the groceries away and placed the book on a small table. She then walked to the shop and smiled, "Mr. Jillas, thank you for taking over while I ran my errands." The fox man shook his head, "I'd do 'nythang fer ya boss!" Filia smiled, "Well, I'll finish up the shift." Jillas nodded, "See ya soon boss!"

After a few hours of managing the shop, Filia finally closed it down for the day. She then, took a nice long shower and cooked herself a small dinner. Once done with dinner, she turned on a single lamp and sat down in her comfortable chair that was next to a small table. She picked up the novel that she bought. Without observing the cover or title, she immediately began on chapter one.

_Filia, a gorgeous golden dragon from the Temple of the Fire Dragon King, fell to the ground in tears. It was the first time that she had ever learned anything so dark, so terrifying... she learned the truth about her race. She learned that the golden dragons weren't as pure and loving as she knew them. _

Filia couldn't believe this. The first paragraph of the first chapter seemed all too real to her. And, she wasn't thrilled with how everything was worded. She figured that she misread it all. So, she re-read the first paragraph. She frowned, "This is ridiculous! I mean, first of all, whoever wrote this is obviously making me the main character! Secondly, who the hell knows all this information? Thirdly, WHAT THE HECK?"

She took a few deep breaths and continued to read. The first chapter wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It just spoke about the disbelief of her race and small tibits about the character Filia. Yet, she was more than anything, confused as to why this novel would take the time to mention such things. Yet, she wasn't sure if someone was writing a bibliography on her or something. So, she decided to look at the cover. She never had heard of the author AoS. Next, she opened up to the first few pages before chapter one. There it was: **This book is purely fiction. If there are similarities between you or someone you know and this novel that's quite a coincidence. **

Filia sighed, "Alright. This is a ficticious novel. It says so... so that just means that I'm thinking about this too much. So... let's try to enjoy this novel..." She then began to read chapter two.

~...~

Zelas burst out laughing, "Xellos!" Xellos immediately phazed infront of his master and bowed, "You called?" Zelas threw the book down towards him, "I have spent the past week reading this novel." Xellos looked up at her, "And?" A huge smirk appeared on the Beastmaster's face, "And I want you to read it." Xellos wasn't thrilled, but an order was an order. So, he grudgingly picked up the novel, "As you wish Lord Beastmaster." He then phased out to his comfortable room. He spawned a cup of tea, sipped it and carefully took a look at the table of contents.

Frowning at the lame titles, he took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing... obviously there must be some important information if Lord Beastmaster wishes me to read this junk."

~...~

After three weeks, Filia finally finished the novel. She then grabbed her mace, placed the novel on the nightstand, and started to pound the living daylights out of the novel, "YOU STUPID PEACE OF JUNK! WHEN I FIND WHO THE HELL CREATED THIS MESS-"

At this point in time Xellos phased in, "Oh Filia, taking out your anger on a book, now aren't we?"

Filia's immediately turned towards the voice, "XELLOS!" She threw her mace towards him, which hit him in the head, "Geez Filia... what a way to greet an old friend." The female dragon frowned, "And since when did we become friends?" Xellos frowned, "Such a temper... Anyways, I have something serious to discuss with you." Filia walked to the other side of the room and picked up her mace, which was now on the ground, "I have nothing to say to a monster like you."

Xellos ignored her comment and sat down on her sofa. He then spawned a cup of tea, "Well Filia. All I want to know is why you decided to create some sappy romance novel." Filia's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Before she could finish Xellos continued, "Granted, I do know that I'm extremely attractive, but seriously. My standards are a lot higher than a mere golden dragon." Filia bit the bottom of her lip and threw her mace towards Xellos again, yet this time, she missed and it broke the nearby lamp, "I WOULD NEVER WRITE SUCH GARBARGE!"

Xellos took out the copy of the romance novel from his cloak, "Now... who do you know besides yourself that uses the term 'namagomi'?" Filia twitched, "A LOT OF PEOPLE!" Xellos shook his finger, "Boo! You're wrong! Well Filia, if you don't find any proof as to you creating this disgusting novel, I will just assume that it's you."

Filia frowned, "You should know that I wouldn't write anything like that. I mean, just read chapter 23! That was beyond gross!"

Xellos smirked, "Ah, chapter 23. Interesting how you know what's 'gross' without looking at the book." He opened up the book to chapter 23 and began to read aloud:

_It was a year after the battle of Darkstar and Filia was busy working on her business. She was now considered a completely mature dragon and wanted nothing more than a suitable mate. While watching over the small dragon egg that contained the last ancient dragon she sighed, "Ah, if only I could see Xellos again." At that moment she felt her shoulders get grabbed by two gloved hands. The gloved hands began to slip her dress off of her shoulders. She immediately was petrified, yet excited by the sudden movement._

"!" Filia screamed as she covered up her ears, "I can't hear a thing! I can't hear anything!"

Xellos found her frustrations annoying, yet satisfying, so he decided to raise his voice and continue:

_"Long time no see!" an attractive voice said aloud as Filia was then moved towards the man. Filia's face flushed and she eyed the man. It was Xellos, "Ah... Xellos... you're back..." Xellos smirked, "Well of course I'd come back to my favorite pet dragon!" Filia frowned, "Will you stop calling me your pet dragon?" He placed a single kiss on her neck, "What would you prefer me to call you?" Filia let out a small gasp of air, "Just take me." Xellos was confused, "What did you say?" "I want you to make me yours." "But Filia... what about your principles? Don't golden dragons wait until they're married?" Filia's heart was racing, "I don't care about the golden dragon rules and regulations. Before we battled Darkstar, I left the temple... I left my race. Even though I detested you... even during the battle, something happened to me afterwards. I felt that I couldn't be without you... I knew that there was something incomplete. I missed our fights... I missed your annoying presence... it only recently dawned to me... I need you in my life." Xellos cocked his head to the side, "And why exactly?" Filia stared into his dark eyes, "Do you need to question that? Isn't it obvious?" Xellos shook his head, and then pushed her to the wall. He then kissed her lips. He made sure to passionately stick his tongue inside of her mouth. As he did this, he pulled her close into his grasp. As he ended the kiss he spoke up, "Filia..." Filia was breathing strongly. Xellos watched as her breast lifted up and down with every breath. He then slowly took his gloves off, dropping them to the floor. He observed her pink dress and happily took his hands and ripped the dress beyond repair, exposing her matching pink bra and thong. Xellos licked his lips, then took his tongue and pressed it against the top of her breasts all the way up her neck and found his way back into her tongue. Filia was beginning to get moist._

Filia was screaming at this point in time, "XELLOS STOP READING THAT!" Xellos smiled as he looked at Filia, "You know Filia... maybe we should re-enact his scene!" Filia's face turned crimson and she screamed, "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Xellos walked over to Filia and pushed her against the wall. He eyed her up and down, then moved his lips right next to her ear, "If you didn't write this, then we need to figure out who wrote this... it was ridiculous when I was in Atlas City the other day and everyone thought of me to be some crazy sex god. Though, I'm sure that part of the novel is obviously true. But getting propositioned for sex by a twelve-year-old girl is quite disturbing." Filia slapped his face, "You're too close!" She then walked over to the couch and sat down, "But I do understand what you mean. it's hard to even show our faces around without being a celebrity."

Xellos nodded, "Exactly, which is why I'm going to need your help." Filia frowned, "I'm not into helping monsters but... I think that I agree with you here." Xellos smirked, "Excellent. Because, I think that we should give the writer some payback." Filia nodded, "I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Three.**

~...~

Xellos and Filia both narrowed down their list of suspicious canidates to the following: Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgaddis, and Jillas.

Filia frowned, "Mr. Jillas is most definitely impossible of writing such things!" Xellos frowned, "And what makes you say that? I'm not wrong to add him to the list. He is one of the few who has this information."

Filia glared at Xellos, "Well, if we have to interrogate Jillas, you better add your superior on there as well!" Xellos frowned, "Lord Beastmaster has nothing to do with this I assure you." Filia turned her head to the side, "If that's the case, then Jillas is not going to be on the list either!" Xellos took a sip of tea, "FINE."

He then spoke again, "As for Gourry, I do believe that we can cross him off the list. I would find it hard to believe that he would even know the terms in that novel." Filia nodded, "I hate to say that you're right but... he's really not the brightest..." Xellos then continued, "Which leaves us with Lina, Amelia, and Zelgaddis."

Filia thought for a moment, "Well, I doubt that it's Lina... she's not into these sort of novels and I'm sure that she's been traveling with Mr. Gourry searching for a new sword." Xellos nodded, "Unless Lina knew that she would make a fortune off of this novel, I find it unlikely as well." Filia then continued, "I find it odd for Amelia to write a novel this detailed..." Xellos nodded, "If it was Amelia, then she would definitely write about the good of mankind and blah blah blah."

"Which leaves Zelgaddis as the author." Filia mentioned. Both of their faces paled, "Actually... I can't picture Zelgaddis writing it either..." Xellos nodded, "True but... it wouldn't surprise me if he was doing this out of spite for me." Filia cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that he likes to hold grudges. He still hasn't gotten over me buring pieces of the Claire Bible manuscript." Filia took a small breath, "But he doesn't have any problems with me... and he knows that I can't stand you."

Xellos crossed his arms, "Well Filia. We've just gotten rid of everyone on our suspicious canidates list." Filia nodded, "True... so... how do you think we will be able to locate them?" Xellos thought for a moment, "Well, the back of the book did claim that it was the winner of some competition... so perhaps if we create a contest we can lure out the writer." Filia clasped her hands together, "Ah! That's perfect!" Xellos smirked, "And I think that I've got the perfect idea to lure them out..."

~...~

Several cities were all in a hype with the new news going around. Apparently a huge short-story competition was going to be held next week. Filia was walking in her town as she stopped in front of one of the fliers that she helped create with Xellos: Short-Story Competition! Wanting all writers to participate! Show up and you get one full day to write a short-story! The winner of the competition will receive: A lifetime ticket to an all-you-can-eat buffet, a collection of the rarest magical cures books, and a sparkling diamond ring.

Filia sighed as she looked at the flier. Xellos was right... the prizes would most definitely lure out a bunch of people. What amazed her the most was the fact that Xellos ended up talking to a few people and instead of him or her having to run the contest, someone else volunteered. So, Filia and Xellos both decided that they would participate in the competition as well. Even though they weren't interested in the prizes. This way, they could monitor stuff.

~...~

Finally, the date of the competition arrived. Filia's neighborhood was packed with tourists from all over the continent. She was extremely surprised at the outcome. She also was hoping that a bunch of the tourists would take a stop over at her shop at some point in time.

A fairly old man took the small stage that was set up for the competition, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Humans and Non-Humans... welcome to the first annual Short-Story Competition! Today, authors from all over the continent will have a total of 12 hours to sit at one of these tables and write their short-story! The rules are simple: Each participant isn't allowed to have a story over 20 pages, each story must portray the announced theme, and each participant must complete their story at the tables provided with the tools provided. If a participant leaves their post, they automatically forfeit their chances of winning! After the time is over, the partipants will be asked to leave their posts. And tomorrow, the winners shall be revealed!"

Filia took a look around at all the participants. She immediately caught sight of Amelia, Zelgaddis, Lina, and Gourry. She smiled seeing them there and decided to walk over to them, "Ah, long time no see." Lina glanced over at Filia, "It has been, hasn't it Filia? Is there a chance that you also are after the prizes?" Filia politely smiled, "I figured that I would enter for fun..." Lina smirked, "Well, if that's the case, we're now enemies!" Filia laughed, "I guess so Ms. Lina. How has your travels been?" Lina took a breath, "Well, I guess that you could say eventful, but we still can't located a good sword for Gourry." "That's a shame you haven't found anything yet." Lina sighed, "Well, what can ya do, right? We'll just keep searching until we've found one that's more powerful than the Sword of Light."

Xellos then arrived behind Lina, "Well, well, if it isn't Lina and her gang." Lina turned around, "Xellos, what the heck are you doing here?" "Isn't that a kind way to greet a friend..." Lina crossed her arms, "Aquaintance, yes. Friend, I don't think so... but anyways, if you're here then that must mean that the monsters want their hands on the prizes." Xellos just smiled. Zelgaddis frowned, "Are you really participating in this?" Xellos nodded, "But of course!" Amelia smiled, "Mr. Xellos. I didn't realize that you were interested in writing a short story." Xellos looked at the princess, "Well... it's something to do. Besides, I hear that the books are some of the rarest magical cures." Zelgaddis nodded, "That's why I'm here. I'm pretty sure that I can finally find my cure." Amelia looked up at the chimera and sighed, "You're still on about that?" Zelgaddis nodded, "Even though Rezo claimed that there wasn't a way to turn back... I think otherwise." Amelia glanced down, "I see..." Gourry was sniffing the air, "Hey Lina! Something smells amazing!" Lina was getting a whiff of the scent as well, "You're right! We should investigate right away!" Filia took a small breath, "Actually, that food is going to be served to the participants once the contest starts. I heard that they want to make sure that no participant lacks energy for creating the best short story."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Martina laughed as she walked behind Amelia, "Fancy seeing you here!" Amelia smirked, "Martina, we meet again." Martina smirked, "Well of course! This time, I shall be victorious!" She then took notice of the group of people around, "And if it isn't Lina Inverse! Perfect! I can finally defeat you as well!" Lina sighed, "Martina... what a pleasant surprise." Gourry looked at Lina, "Have I met her before?" Lina immediately hit Gourry in the head, "You Jellyfish Brain! Of course you've met Martina before... not only have you met her, but you also were with me when she followed us around everywhere!" Gourry thought for a bit and suddenly it all came back to him, "Ah! The crazy lady who was in love with Xellos!" Xellos twitched and Filia lifted an eyebrow. She turned her attention towards Martina, "You actually were in love with that monster?" Martina laughed aloud, "Well, they say that you can't find your true love until you've been hurt by others!" Lina, Amelia, and Filia all looked at her disbelievingly, "I've never heard that before..."

Martina laughed again, "Anyways! The Monstrous Zomulgustar will be giving me victory this time around!" Filia cocked her head to the side, "Zomulgustar?" Lina looked at Filia, "Just don't even ask." Martina grabbed a small carving of Zomulgustar and showed it to Filia, "This is Zomulgustar! The most powerful of all! Not only does Zomulgustar punish those of evil, but he triumphs in finding soulmates to young maidens!" Filia eyed the carving and sighed, "Never heard or seen of it before." Martina frowned, "Well! After I beat you, I will educate you in Zomulgustar!" Filia blinked a couple of times, "Ummm..."

Amelia let out a small nervous laugh, "Umm... Ms. Martina... have you even officially met Ms. Filia yet?" Martina eyed the golden dragon, "Filia eh? Why is it that that name sounds familiar?" Zelgaddis then spoke up, "It might have to do with a current popular novel. I heard a rumor that it was suppose to contain secrets about monsters, so I picked it up. Turned out to be a trashy romance novel." Amelia's face turned bright red, "Yeah... it was quite an... umm... interesting read to say the least." Lina looked at the chimera and princess, "What book are you two talking about?"

Xellos smirked, "Why, this one of course!" He took _Namagomi_ by AoS out of his cloak and handed it to Lina. Lina eyed the cover, "You know Zel... Even with rumors... I wouldn't expect you to take the time to read something with a cover like this." Zelgaddis frowned, "Don't get me started." Gourry grabbed the book from Lina and looked at it. He then read the back, "Why do I get the feeling that I've heard these names before?" Lina grabbed the book back and read the backside, "Maybe because the names Xellos and Filia belong to these two right here!" Gourry rubbed the back of his head, "Oh." He then turned his attention to Xellos and Filia, "I didn't realize that you two wrote a book about your adventures. I'll have to read it later." Filia and Xellos both yelled at the same time, "I DIDN'T CREATE THAT CRAP!"

Lina smirked, "Neither of you made the novel, yet you both found time to read it, eh?" Filia frowned, "What's your point?" Lina looked at the two darkly, "Well, if it's that much of crap, I find it very interesting that you both read it to the end." Xellos frowned, "Well Lina, when I'm ordered to do something I can't back out of it." Filia turned away from Lina, "I only read it because the townspeople recommended it to me." Lina laughed, "But even so Filia, you didn't have to read the whole damn thing." Filia turned her attention back towards Martina, "Well, it's nice to meet you Martina." Martina smirked, "Ah! So you are the lover of Xellos!" Filia twitched, "I will never EVER be a lover of that STUPID NAMAGOMI!" Martina laughed,  
>"You sound just like the Filia in the novel!" Filia walked away and took her seat at a table. Xellos also sat down, "Well, the contest is going to start soon..." Gourry smiled, "FOOD!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Four.**

~...~

After the food was laid out on each table, the old man spoke again, "The theme for your challenge is Fairy Tales. Let the competition BEGIN!"

After those words were spoken, the competitors began to think up of their stories. Gourry wasn't paying attention until he heard 'begin'. Then, he happily began to scarf down food. Lina glanced over at Gourry and smiled, "That's right, I can't write a masterpiece until I'm full!" Lina then joined Gourry by eating the food on the table.

Amelia was carefully thinking out how she would make her story. She took a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write down some basic ideas. Zelgaddis on the other hand, figured that he would just write whatever came into his mind and hope that it turns into a masterpiece. Martina prayed to Zomulgustar, then yelled out, "Prepare to be defeated Lina Inverse! You too Amelia! Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Filia stared at her paper blankly. Nothing was coming into her mind for inspiration. As for Xellos... he was happily writing away.

After Lina and Gourry finished off the food Lina grabbed a pen, "Alright, now to think up of my own personal Fairy Tale!" Gourry looked at her dumbfounded, "What's a fairy tale?" Lina lowered her head to hit the table, "Do you seriously not know what a fairy tale is?" Gourry thought for a moment, "I have no clue." Lina shook her head with disbelief, "Just write a story Gourry. I'm sure that whatever you write will end up in the fairy tale category."

~...~

After twelve hours had passed, the old man got back onstage, "Time's Up! Everyone stop working. I will now collect all of the short stories. The judging will be taking place now. As for what you all need to do... you are free to do whatever until the sun rises tomorrow. At that time, the winners will be announced."

With that said, Lina and Gourry both decided that finding a well-deserved meal was the number one priority. Amelia smiled towards Filia, "Ms. Filia, could you show me around your town?" Filia glanced over at Xellos, then politely smiled towards Amelia, "As much as I would love to, I have some prior engagements. I can show you around tomorrow." Amelia looked at the ground, "Oh... ok, then I shall wait for a tour tomorrow. In the meantime... can you point me in the direction of the inn?" Filia smiled and gave her directions to the inn. Zelgaddis decided that he would also head to the inn. Martina followed Lina and Gourry to a restaurant.

Filia then approached Xellos, "So, I guess that it's time for us to read all the stories." Xellos nodded, "Indeed. Shall we join the old man?" Filia nodded in agreement, "Let's go."

With that said, Filia and Xellos both approached the old man, who then smiled, "Alright, now that all the judges are here, we need to find a more comfortable place to critique." Filia noticed that there was a total of five judges. Besides the old man, herself, and Xellos, there were two twin girls with pink braided hair. Filia then spoke up, "We all can read them at my place. I have plenty of room and tea." The old man smiled, "Please lead the way Filia." Xellos smirked, "So Filia, you finally have found a reason to invite me willingly into your house." Filia glared at him, "You know that's not true! I just like being comfortable when reading! And I can' t read without a nice hot cup of tea!"

Once inside the house, Filia began to make tea for everyone. Xellos wandered around the living room and looked at Valgaav's egg, which was in a basket. He let out a small smile, then sat down on a couch. The old man then began to pass out notebooks and the stories, "Record your opinions of the stories in the notebook. That way, we don't jumble up the information."

Filia returned with the tea, "The tea's ready." She poured a cup for everyone and placed some small snacks on the table. She then sat down next to Xellos on the couch (since all of the other seats were taken). Filia then opened up her notebook and began to read the first short story handed to her.

~...~

_There once was a man. The man was awesome and had a cool sword. He found a small girl who had no chest. Her name was Lina. Lina needed help to defeat bandits..._

Filia shook her head and began to write notes: _Absolutely horrible beginning. _As she continued to read the story, she began to get a headache. _There's no way in hell that this will be considered a fairy tale. There's no real plot. Just a bunch of random information about a nameless guy and Lina. All-in-all, a horrible read._

Filia then grabbed the next short story.

~...~

Xellos couldn't help but laugh aloud at the story he was reading, "This is ridiculous!" Yet, it wasn't long before Filia joined in the laughter, "This story is great! Definitely great!" Xellos stopped laughing and eyed Filia, "Oh Filia, I highly doubt that story is better than the one that I'm reading right now." Filia smirked, "I don't think that you understand. This is the best story that I've ever witnessed in my entire life." Xellos raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Filia nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't say that it was the best unless I meant it." Xellos smirked, "We'll see about that." As for the other judges, each of them were reading and taking very critical notes. Not one of them cringed from the pain of some of the grammar and spelling errors. Filia actually found it fascinating that they didn't even laugh at some of the stories.

When Filia finished reading the best story ever, she grabbed the one that Xellos finished. Xellos, in turn, started reading the one that she finished. Within the next few minutes, the both of them seemed to be radiating some sort of evil aura. Filia glared towards Xellos, "There is nothing funny about this story." Xellos didn't even look at her, "I don't see how any of this is hilarious. Mainly, this is an awful, pathetic excuse for a story." Filia raged, "A MONSTER LIKE YOU POSSIBLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND GOOD LITERATURE!" Xellos shook his head, "I have no clue what you're talking about Filia. This story is anything but good literature."

The constant bickering continued until the twins yelled out, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND JUDGE THE DAMN BOOKS!" The old man then spoke up, "Well, it's the expected behavior of these two... haven't you girls read _Namagomi_ by AoS?" The girls nodded, "What about it?" The man continued, "Well, allow me to introduce you to Filia and Xellos." The girls both squeeled with delight, "Xellos and Filia? Ahhh! My favorite couple ever!"

Filia and Xellos blinked as they witnessed the scene. "You've got to be kidding..." Filia stated. Xellos decided to try his best to ignore the pink-haired bimbos. Yet, they spoke louder, "I absolutely love that time in the novel where you two decided to finally kiss!" Filia's face paled, "We never kissed..." The girls continued, "Oh! Can you two kiss now? It would totally make me the happiest girl alive!" Xellos frowned, "If we kiss, will you two stop pestering us with your fangirling?" They both had sparkles in their eyes, "Yes!"

Filia glared at Xellos, "Don't even think about it!" Xellos smirked, "Come now Filia, we don't have the time to listen to their chatting." Filia grabbed her mace from under her dress, "Come any closer and I'll clobber you!" Xellos let out a laugh, "Now, now Fi-chan... you don't want to make a mess in your own house." Filia glared, "Don't come any closer!" Xellos walked closer to her and grabbed both of her hands, forcing the mace to fall to the ground, "That's better... now Fi-chan... we can't disappoint our fans." Filia spit in his face, "I don't care who they are! I refuse absolutely REFUSE to kiss you!" Xellos let go of her and wiped the spit off of his face, "That was absolutely disgusting." Filia picked up her mace, "You deserved it." Xellos frowned, "You really are a stubborn dragon. You do realize that I have no intentions of kissing you, right?" Filia turned away from him, "Then what were you doing?" Xellos smirked, "It's called teasing dear Fi-chan." Filia turned red, "STOP CALLING ME FI-CHAN!" Xellos licked his lips, "Calm down... Fi-chan." "!"

The old man sighed, "Please calm down... both of you. We need to judge these short stories. If you two have no intentions of judging, then you can leave." Xellos and Filia immediately sat back down and went back to reading.

~...~

_Once upon a time there was a trickster priest by the name of Xellos. He was a very high ranking general who followed every order given to him to a tee. Yet, being a monster, he wasn't able to understand what it was like to fall in love and never had the intentions of falling in love. But one day when he was on a mission for his master, he came across an inspector. The Inspector's name was Wiser. Wiser was a dashingly handsome man. Not only was he handsome, he was a cocky bastard. He always lied and didn't have proper intentions at all. But, none-the-less, the trickster priest watched him. Xellos appreciated the inspector, but... on that day, Wiser touched a needle and fell into a deep sleep. Xellos was devastated and his monster heart started to react strangely. He thought that Wiser was dead. So, he appeared next to Wiser. He checked to make sure that he wasn't dead. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth as he noticed he was in a deep sleep. But, a small fairy appeared before Xellos, "The only way to wake up Wiser is to first, defeat the evil queen Martina. Then, a kiss of true love will wake him." Xellos looked at the fairy, "Killing the evil queen will be simple but... I'm a monster, I don't love." The fairy shook her head, "Just because you're a monster doesn't mean that you can't thrive on positive human emotions. You just have to train yourself harder. Monsters may love to feast upon negativity, but it's only works as much as the will of the monster." Xellos thought deeply for a few moments then looked at the fairy, "Where can I locate the evil queen Martina?" The fairy smiled, "You must first climb the highest mountain. On the mountain's peak, there's a small cottage. She lives in the cottage." Xellos nodded and began his wasn't long before he faced the evil Martina, blasted her away with one finger, then appeared before Wiser. He gazed lovingly at Wiser and then went in for the kiss. The kiss was soft and lovingly, Wiser's eyes fluttered open and he embraced Xellos. After that, they began to partake in a hot, steamy, passionate kiss. It was then that they admitted that they both were in love with each other. The End._

Xellos finished writing his notes and glared, "I need another notebook." The old man cocked his head to the side, "Why's that?" Xellos then forced his trickster face to appear, "Oh, well... I was so involved with taking this task seriously that I definitely analyzed these stories. I just ran out of paper." The man nodded, "I completely understand." He handed Xellos another notebook. Filia smirked, "So, I'm guessing that that story made you so mad that you ranted about it." Xellos smiled, "I don't rant Filia. I make constructive criticism. Anyways, how is that amazing short story that you're taking notes on?" Filia glared at him, "It's awful! The writer obviously has no taste!"

~...~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Five.**

~...~

_Once upon a time... _

Filia and Xellos were sick and tired of reading that phrase at the beginning of practically every single story. Yet, once they finished reading all of the stories, they felt accomplished. Filia was exhausted though, so after she finished her last bit of notes, she immediately fell asleep on the couch.

The old man smiled towards Xellos, "Please pass the notes and stories." Xellos nodded and grabbed both his and Filia's notebook and handed them to the old man. The twin girls decided to grab the rest of the stories. The old man then stood up, "Well, I will be seeing you two tomorrow. Have a plesant night." He then left the house. The twins both eyed Xellos, "So... we're going to head out. You might want to cover up your dragon-girl... don't want her catching a cold!" With that said, they rushed out of the house.

Xellos then locked the front door and looked at Filia. He thought for a slight moment that she actually looked _gorgeous_. Stiffling a laugh to himself, he sat down next to her now laying body. He smirked to himself seeing how defenseless she was. Her arms were spread out, her legs were in a small ball, her golden tresses were halfway divided on and off the couch, and her lips were parted. He analyzed her sleeping for a few minutes then decided that he would do something more productive.

He then decided that he would go up to her bedroom. Once inside, he began to look through her belongings. _Hmmm... it is said that what's in a girl's room says a lot about them... so... what exactly do you have hidden in here Filia? _Xellos firstly went over to a small table, he noticed a single vase with a rose. His eyes then wandered over to a picture frame, which showed a younger version of Filia with two older dragons, which he immediately pinned to be her parents. He was getting bored with her table immediately, so he decided to go through her drawers instead. And, he found what was inside a lot more interesting. _Who would've known that Filia would have such seductive clothing... and black panties... that in itself tells a man that she's ready for sex... but who could she possibly be wanting to put out to? Hmmm... I might want to invest-_ His mind cut off when he felt something hard at the bottom of the underwear drawer. Out of curiosity, he grabbed the item and took it out. _A diary? Now this is something interesting... _He opened the first page when he started to hear some noises coming from downstairs. So, he closed the small book and placed it in his cloak. He then proceeded to phaze back into her room, "Ah, you're awake..."

Filia looked at Xellos, "Where is everyone?" Xellos smiled, "Well, since we were finished they left." Filia then looked over to the side, "Then why are you still here?" Xellos placed a finger up, "Now that... is a secret." Filia sighed, "I should've known that you would say that..." Xellos then sat down next to her, "So, what were your thoughts on the short stories."

Filia thought for a moment, "Well... most of them were rather awful... but, after reading them... I think that the one that has you paired off with that inspector guy has the writing that's closest to AoS." Xellos cringed. He hated that story a lot. "But what about the Golden Dragon story... the one where a girl named Filia falls in love with an oyster, then kills herself when the oyster died?" Filia glared at Xellos, "There's no way in hell that was written by AoS! The writing style was horrible!" Xellos laughed, "Well Filia... either way, I did notice that the majority of stories used our names." Filia sighed, "Unfortunately... which is extremely annoying..." Xellos smirked, "Since it seems that we're stuck on this... why don't we hook up?" Filia blinked a few times, trying to process what Xellos said, "Hook up?" Xellos nodded, "You know... like act like we're dating! That way, AoS will gain more inspiration to write a second novel!" Filia shook her head, "No way in-" Xellos cut her off, "Do you have a better way to figure out who wrote it?" Filia shook her head, "No but..." Xellos continued, "I'm not saying that we're going to actually date. As I've mentioned before... I have no interest in dating golden dragons." Filia looked at her feet as Xellos continued talking, "It's not like I'll do anything indecent. But... with us becoming huge celebrities... we might as well play the part." Filia sighed, "I understand what you're saying... but do you really think that it will work?" Xellos shrugged, "There's only one way to find out." Filia then looked towards him, "If we're going to pretend to date, then I have to lay down some rules." Xellos laughed, "Oh, don't worry Filia. I'm not into PDA." Filia glared, "Actually, a little bit of pda is a good thing..."

Xellos raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Filia blushed a bit as she nodded, "Yes but... only small things like... holding hands... and... maybe a small hug... and perhaps... perhaps a... a quick kiss..." Xellos eyed the dragon suspiciously, "Well, who knew that you would be into such childish things!" Filia frowned, "This is why monsters are so difficult! They don't understand anything about romance!" Xellos smirked, "Are you insinuating that monsters can't fall in love?" Filia nodded, "That's exactly what I'm getting at!" Xellos laughed, "Filia... just because monsters thrive on negative human emotions and get affected by positive emotions doesn't mean that we can't love." Filia's face turned to confusion, "What do you mean?" "Oh, what I'm saying is that love isn't considered negative or positive. So basically, it's a neutral emotion... meaning that it doesn't have a negative impact on monsters."

Filia raised an eyebrow, "That's... strange..." Xellos continued, "There's actually quite a few monsters that have fallen in love. Sure, the monsters who have acheived love are looked down upon... but that's only because their emotions get in the way of their missions. If I was to ever love someone, I wouldn't allow it to get in the way of my missions." Filia started to laugh, "You... fall in love? That's hilarious!" Xellos frowned, "What's so funny about that Filia?" "Well... it's just... impossible! You could never fall in love with someone!" Xellos looked at her and then smiled, "Want to bet on that?" Filia's laughter continued, "I'll gladly bet on that!" Xellos smirked, "Well then... one year. If I don't fall in love in one year from now, you win."

Filia stopped laughing, "What do I get for when I win?" Xellos thought for a second, "If you win, I'll become your slave for a week." Filia liked the sounds of that. Xellos continued, "But if I win, you'll be my slave for a week." Filia held her hand out, "Deal." Xellos took her hand and shook it, "Be prepared to be my slave next year." Filia smirked, "Those are my words."

~...~

The next day, everyone gathered back to the competition's area. The old man stood up infront of the crowd, "For third place, the winner is Martina with _Don't Go Against Zomulgustar_." Martina was a bit disappointed that she didn't make first place, but none-the-less, rubbed it into the other competitor's faces. The old man continued, "In second place, Amelia with _Justice and Knights and Shining Armor_." Amelia blinked a few times, then smiled, "This is the results of justice!" Since this was a short-story competition, she decided to just use her own name rather than her penname. "And in first place, with her tale _The Inspector and the Monster_... Lina Inverse!" Lina jumped up and down, "YES! I KNEW THAT WRITING A FORBIDDEN ROMANCE WOULD WORK!" She ran up onto the stage, "And now the all-you-can-eat buffet is mine!"

Xellos twitched, "Lina wrote that awful story..." Filia laughed, "I must say that Ms. Lina is quite amazing sometimes." Xellos glared towards Filia, "Didn't you say that the writing style of hers was similar to AoS?" Filia let out a breath, "I have no clue what you are talking about. Ms. Lina would never write a romance between us." Xellos frowned, "She wrote a romance between me and an _aquaintance_ of mine..." Filia laughed, "Well, putting that aside, I can't wait to see you fall in love while posing to be my boyfriend." Xellos smirked, "You're a lucky dragon Filia... there are several out there who would love to be in your shoes." Filia observed the crowd, "I do believe that you are overconfident." Xellos shook his head, "Oh no Filia... I'm positive. Several people have fallen for me... well, as you learned yesterday, Martina was one of them..." Filia laughed, "And I have no clue how that girl could do that."

Xellos then looked into Filia's eyes, "It's actually easy Filia..." Filia's face started to gain a slight blush. "You see... you've just never realized how attractive I am because you're always insulting me." Filia was about to say something until Xellos moved closer to her. His lips were approximately two centimeters away from hers, "And you know what Filia?" Filia just stared at him. Her entire body was reacting in a very strange way. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"I'm positive that you'll be falling for me as well." Xellos finished his sentence and moved away from her. Filia's heart was beating quite heavily. She then yelled out, "YOU'RE SPEAKING NONSENSE!" Xellos winked towards her, "We'll see about that." With that said, he phased out to go update Lord Beastmaster on his own personal mission.

Filia sat down at a table. Her face was still flushed and she couldn't get her heart to stop beating so quickly. She took out a small cup of tea and began to sip. Sipping tea always calmed her down. Yet, this time, it wasn't working. And, what annoyed her even more was the fact that her mind was solely on Xellos.

Amelia rushed over to Filia, "Ms. Filia! Are you feeling well? Your face is all red!" Filia looked at her friend, "I'm fine... just a little startled I guess." Amelia smiled, "Well, Ms. Filia... could you lead me around the town today?" Filia nodded, "Sure."

~...~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the two-month delay. I've been having all sorts of things going on, which has prevented me from updating this specific story.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Six.**

~...~

While Filia toured Amelia around the town, Xellos was kneeling in front of Zelas, "Lord Beastmaster... I'm here to report on my own personal mission." Zelas smirked, "Oh? I assume this means that you've completed your reading mission of mine?" Xellos let out a small breath, "Well yeah... and I have no clue who started such a ridiculous rumor..." Zelas blew some smoke, "It's quite ridiculous... however... I can tell that it bothers you." Xellos rubbed the back of his head, "Well, it is quite a horrible thing being paired up with a dirty animal..." Zelas chuckled, "Well then... I have a new mission for you."

Xellos nodded, "Yes, Lord Beastmaster." Zelas blew some more smoke, "But first, I would love to hear the update of your own personal mission." Xellos smiled, "Of course, Lord Beastmaster. Well, I found that story so distasteful that I figured that I would search for the writer of that story! Due to that... I encountered myself working nearby the golden dragon! Yet, when trying to locate the author, it seems that the possible canidates didn't use their penname... so... mission so far not accomplished."

Zelas moved her position a bit, "Yet... there's something that you're not telling me, right?" Xellos laughed, "As expected from Lord Beastmaster. In fact... the way to most definitely find the culprit is to inspire that person to write a sequal! So... I'm posing as a boyfriend for the golden dragon. Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Zelas smirked, "Then, this will be the ideal time for this specific mission that I'm setting you out on."

Xellos didn't like the tone in Zelas' voice. He knew that tone... it was the voice that she used when she wanted to basically amuse herself... and the way to amuse herself was to pick on one of her favorites... which, in turn, usually turned out to be Xellos. Xellos already wasn't thrilled about his future mission. Yet, he braced himself for what she was about to say. "Is that so? Well, good thing that I'm making things more convienent! So, what exactly is my mission?"

Zelas smirked, "As you know... the golden dragon happens to have the very last ancient dragon in her possession." Xellos nodded as he listened. "And, in the past, we all know that this same ancient dragon decided to side with Gaav." Xellos continued to nod, wondering where this was going. "The power that Valgaav contained was quite beneficial, yet... we were unable to turn him to our side. I know that it's possible that he won't gain such powers again; however, there's a chance that he will change again."

Xellos looked at the silhoutte of his mistress, "In other words, you want me to steal the dragon egg?"

Zelas blew some more smoke out, "Incorrect. Instead of stealing the dragon egg and pissing off your plaything..." Xellos twitched at the word _plaything_, but didn't say anything."

"I would like it if you spent a lot of time with her."

Xellos wasn't sure what Zelas was getting at, "So... you just want me to hang with Filia?"

Zelas shook her head, "Not only hang with her... I want her to trust you. This makes it the ninth year that she's been holding onto that egg. Do you know how long it takes for ancient dragon eggs to hatch?"

Xellos shook his head, "No clue. Never really cared to know."

Zelas smirked, "Ancient dragon eggs hatch on the tenth year; however, ancient dragons... while inside the egg can detect the sounds around them. From my knowledge... this is the way that ancient dragons recognize their parents."

Xellos still wasn't fully comprehending what Zelas was getting at, "So... what exactly are you getting at?"

Zelas chuckled, "I want you to become the father of Val of course."

Xellos opened his eyes completely, "F-F-F- FATHER?"

Zelas nodded, "But of course! You're the only monster that I know of who would be convincing enough."

Xellos twitched, "Do I really seem like a father-figure?"

Zelas allowed some more smoke to leave her mouth, "Actually... I could see it. Basically, I want you to tell your _toy_ that you're disowned."

Xellos' mouth dropped, "Disowned?"

Zelas nodded, "Of course. She won't get close to you unless you have nothing to do with me... and that still is quite a challenge. Your mission is to become the father of Val. I will not contact you until I feel that it's time for you to return to me. Then, I will give you further instructions as to what to do."

Zelas then threw a piece of paper towards him. He picked up the sheet of paper and eyed it:

_This certificate officially claims that Xellos Metallium is no longer a worker of Lord Beastmaster. _

Xellos looked at his master, "Please tell me that you're joking..."

Zelas shook her head, "Unless a war breaks out, you're no longer welcome here. The next time that I'm going to call on you is for when I believe that it's time for Val to be on our side. Now... get out of here."

Xellos nodded, "As you wish." He then phased out, pretty disappointed with his new mission.

~...~

The news about Xellos no longer being the General of Lord Beastmaster got around fast. Most of the monster race laughed at Xellos' existance, while others started rumors. Since Xellos was no longer a part of the normal network, he wasn't aware of the rumors.

A week had passed since Lord Beastmaster fired Xellos. Even though he was on a top-priority mission, he felt like he was thrown out. Yet, the more that he thought of the whole situation, it did make sense that he was chosen for the mission. Firstly, Beastmaster trusted him to follow through with his missions. Secondly, Xellos and Filia were acquainted and have even worked together in the past.

~...~

Filia was running a few errands around town when Xellos began to walk with her, "So Filia... what are you up to today?" Filia frowned, "I know that we're spreading rumors about being together but seriously... you don't need to follow me around everywhere. Besides... don't you have a bet to work on?" Xellos smiled, "Well Filia... I've got several months to work on that... besides, it's more interesting to see what you're up to." Filia sighed, "I really don't have time to deal with you today." Xellos frowned, "Fine, fine, I'll go visit Amelia then."

~...~

Amelia decided that she would visit Filia for awhile since they hardly hang out anymore. Since she was up there for the competition, it only made sense to just elongate her stay. She was a bit disappointed that Zelgaddis and the others left after the competition, but she was used to it. Xellos phased behind Amelia, who was sitting in Filia's living room, "So Amelia... have you heard the big news?"

Amelia turned around to face Xellos, "What big news?" Xellos smirked, "Well you see... Filia and I decided to start dating!" Amelia's eyes widened and a sparkle appeared. She immediatley ran over towards Xellos and grabbed his hands, "Oh Mr. Xellos! I'm so proud for you two! I must get a picture of it! But... what about your master?" Xellos smiled, "Oh, you haven't heard about that, haven't you?"

Amelia cocked her head to the side, "Heard about what?" Xellos proudly pulled out his fired paperwork and handed it over to Amelia, "It seems that Lord Beastmaster has no more use of me! So basically, I'm a free monster!" Amelia smiled, "I knew that this day would appear! The day that Mr. Xellos becomes an ally of justice! This is fantastic Mr. Xellos!"

Xellos sweatdropped as Amelia began to speak about justice, then she looked at Xellos with happiness, "So Mr. Xellos, what kind of dates have you and Ms. Filia gone on?" Xellos rubbed the back of his head, "Well... about that... we haven't gone on any!" Amelia's spirits dropped a bit, "But you two have kissed, right?" Xellos shook his head, "Absolutely not!" "Held hands?" "Nope."

Amelia frowned, "Mr. Xellos! Do you know anything about dating?" Xellos lifted a finger, "Of course! I hear that sex is amazing!" Amelia spat out some juice that she was drinking, "MR. XELLOS! YOU AND FILIA HAVE-" Xellos shook his head, "Sadly, we haven't, but I do plan to do it just like the ending of Chapter 23 in that novel." Amelia coughed up more juice, "Ummm... Mr. Xellos... you know that book is just a work of ficition..." Xellos nodded, "Obviously, but I'm sure that whatever human wrote it knows exactly what they're talking about when it comes to romance! All I need to do is peg Filia against a wall, kiss and lick her in a few places, then she'll succumb to me. All-in-all, sex will be simple!" Amelia stood up on the couch she was sitting on. She pointed her forefinger towards Xellos, "Mr. Xellos! That's NOT the just way of doing things! You must first win Ms. Filia's affections before you can proceed to sex!"

Xellos smiled, "And how exactly does one win Filia's affections?" Amelia thought for a moment then smiled, "Of course! You must first treat Ms. Filia with love and respect!" Xellos nodded, "That's all that I've ever had for her!" Amelia frowned, "You may be able to fool yourself Mr. Xellos... but you can't fool an ally of justice! Firstly, you must educate yourself in what love is!" Xellos smirked, "I know what love is." Amelia shook her head, "You obviously don't if all you're talking about is sex."

~...~

When Filia arrived home that evening, she was shocked to see Xellos reading tons of books and Amelia highlighting things in some of the books, "Ms. Amelia, what exactly is going on here?" Amelia immediately rushed over to Filia and clasped her hands, "Oh Ms. Filia! I'm so proud that you two are now officially dating! And Mr. Xellos cares so much for you that he not only is researching how to please you... he's no longer a pawn of the monster race!" Filia blinked a few times, "Ms. Amelia... I do believe that you may be lacking some sleep..." Amelia shook her head, "It's true! Show her Mr. Xellos!"

Xellos placed the book that he was reading down and took a sheet of paper out of his cloak. Filia looked at the paper, "This is a joke... isn't it?" Xellos shook his head, "Unfortunately it's not. I was in a way... _fired_... about a week ago..." Filia blinked a few times, "Then... how can you survive?" Xellos smiled, "Easy. I've decided that I'll live with you!" Filia shook her head, "Absolutely not!" Xellos showed off a pouty face, "But Filia... you wouldn't seriously kick out your _boyfriend_... now would you?"

Filia glared towards him, "What boyfriend?" Amelia frowned, "Ms. Filia! Just because you're upset that your boyfriend is now _unemployed_, there's no reason to treat him as if he's not your boyfriend!" Filia frowned, "HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Xellos placed a hand on his chest, "You're words wound me Filia." Amelia pointed a finger towards Filia, "Ms. Filia! Xellos is a monster who's changing all of his ways for you! The least you can do is to accept his just ways and allow him to stay with you! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR LACK OF JUSTICE MS. FILIA!" Filia's mouth was wide-open at this point in time, "But... Ms. Amelia..." Amelia shook her head, "No buts Ms. Filia! You know what's right from wrong! You should support your boyfriend in need!"

Xellos was finding this all quite amusing. Little did he actually know that Amelia would be on his side for this. He smiled to himself seeing how well he already was doing, "Come on Fi-chan... you know that I'm changing myself to appeal more to you." Filia twitched, "First of all, DON'T call me Fi-chan... secondly, how exactly are you appealing to me?" Xellos smiled, "Well, first-things-first, I'm no longer part of the monsters that you hate!" Filia frowned, "Regardless of how you are right now... it doesn't change the fact that in the past you killed..." Before Filia could finish Xellos cut in, "I overlooked your past... can't you at least give me a chance?" Filia sighed. If Amelia wasn't around, this would all be a simple conversation... or rather arguement, but with Amelia and her justice-ways, this wasn't going well.

"Alright... you can stay. But the second that you do something perverted... YOU ARE OUT!"

Xellos smirked, "I wouldn't dream about doing anything perverted. _At least nothing that you wouldn't like._"

Filia frowned, and opened her mouth, but before she could even yell back at Filia, Amelia jumped up on the table and smiled, "I'm so proud that you two have worked this all out!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Seven.**

~...~

That night, Filia went to sleep in her room while Amelia slept in the guest room. Xellos happily stayed in the living room, where he could monitor Val's egg. _Alright... Lord Beastmaster claims that voices are important to the baby dragon... so... if Val hears me often, he'll immediately think of me as his father then... mission accomplished!_

Xellos stood in front of the dragon's basket and stared at the egg. For a few seconds, he glared at it without realizing it, then he took a small breath, "Well hello there Val... This is extremely cheesy already... but I'm Xellos... uh... you're monster daddy! Yeah! So this is how things have happened... your mother is a golden dragon... and through a series of events has fallen madly in love with me and has asked me to stay!" Thinking logically, Xellos figured that this story wasn't a lie, not all truth either. In a way, he started to enjoy speaking randomly to the egg. Perhaps it's because he didn't really view it as a living thing, "Filia really is naive. Her crazy princess friend Amelia is a complete justice nut. As your father, I forbid you to spout nonsense like her... very distasteful... and all the sexy girls find good boys unattractive. We all know that it's the bad boys that get the hot dates. I mean, your daddy here is most obviously asked out all the time. And, I can't say that I've been faithful to your mother. Well, we're not married to begin with and to be perfectly honest... she's really not my type. But! She's fun to be around sometimes... in the fact that she's so annoyingly delicious. Her appetite of hatred towards me fuels me up! But besides that... I must admit that she's quite full of herself. She challenged me to a bet. Me... the great Xellos Metaillium. Definitely a bad move. By the next year, I will have fallen in love with someone. Certainly it will break her heart. I think that she's thrilled that me posing as her boyfriend allows her to live out her fantasies of being a celebrity couple. But where was I... oh yeah... I have read several books about love and find the whole idea... interesting. But anyways... I'm really not in the mood to talk aloud anymore. Oh! Actually... maybe you'll want to hear about your mother?"

Xellos smirked as he took out Filia's diary that he snatched awhile ago, "Think of this as a bedtime story!"

~...~

Filia was having a great sleep until she suddenly got a huge chill down her spine. She then ended up sneezing. "I hope that I'm not coming down with a cold..." She sneezed again and figured that grabbing a cup of hot tea would fix this problem. She began to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen, when she froze in the middle of the stairs. She heard a voice... not any voice... Xellos' voice. Granted, she knew that she was allowing him to stay there, but it still surprised her. She walked a little bit closer to make out the words that he was saying.

"And then Val... let's read the next entry!"

Filia's eyes widened and she pulled out her mace and ran towards Xellos at full speed, "STOP TALKING TO VAL!" Xellos moved out of the way and Filia ran right into the wall. He quickly placed her diary back in his cloak, "My, my... what's wrong with Val's future daddy talking to him?"

Filia looked up at Xellos, "Could you repeat that again?" She couldn't believe that she heard those words out of his mouth. "What's wrong with Val's future daddy talking to him?" Filia shook her head, "NO! You are most definitely NOT Val's daddy! STOP THIS STUPID TALK!"

Xellos looked down at the golden dragon and grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, "Oh Fi-chan~ what else do I have left?"

Filia was uncomfortable with this. Xellos was acting... strange... very strange. "W-What are you doing? What do you mean?"

Xellos moved his mouth close to her ear, "Well Fi-chan... since I'm no longer working for the monsters... I figured that I'd devote my life to something important! Don't you think that I'll be the perfect daddy?" Filia glared, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! You would destroy everything! Val would turn into a...a... a... A MONSTER if you were his daddy!"

Xellos frowned, "Now, I'm not all that bad."

Filia tried to pull out of his grip, "You are! There's nothing remotely good about you!"

Xellos was enjoying Filia's reactions and he decided to hold her so close to him that if it wasn't for their clothing, he would very well be inside of her, "Are you sure about that? I'm sure that I have good qualities."

Filia was bright red in the face. She had never been so close to a man before and the closeness really was messing with her, "You... you don't."

Xellos could sense her uneasiness and he decided to kiss her cheek, just to see her reaction.

"STOP ACTING WEIRD! YOU... YOU... IF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE I'LL..." Filia tried to think of a way to finish that phrase.

This only led Xellos to want to mess with her more, "You'll what?" He kissed her other cheek.

"I'LL DO THIS!" Without really thinking herself, she ended up forcing a kiss on Xellos' lips. This reaction of hers was without a doubt, not expected.

Xellos was unaware of what exactly to do next, but he decided to just continue. He lightly bit on her bottom lip and opened his eyes completely to look into hers, "Quite an interesting threat you have going Fi-chan... and here I thought that you weren't allowed to kiss until marriage."

Filia's face turned blue and she tried to pull away from Xellos, "Oh gawd..."

Xellos smirked, "You really aren't allowed to kiss until married?"

Filia shook her head, "It's not that... I... I kissed you!"

Xellos shrugged, "So? I knew it was coming... I mean you _are_ madly in love with me... as I predicted."

Filia frowned and finally broke free from him, "THAT'S A LIE! I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW DISGUSTING THIS ALL IS AND HOW FORBIDD-"

Before she could finish her statement, he pushed her against the wall and licked her cheeks. Filia forced her eyes shut, "Xellos... this is wrong. We're... we're not allowed to..."

Xellos bit her bottom lip, then gently kissed her lips, "The fact that it's forbidden makes it so much more fun! How about we don't think about the consequences until it's all over with?"

Filia turned her head to the side, "I can't do that. I don't love you. You don't love me."

Xellos took a step back, "Oh Fi-chan. If your body is saying one thing, why don't you just give in?"

Filia opened her eyes and glared at him, "NAMAGOMI!" She pulled out her mace and hit him in the face, "MY BODY DOESN'T WANT YOUR UGLY ASS ON IT!" Xellos let out a chuckle, "Oh what a shame. And here I was thinking that I was going to be nice and give you a service. But, it seems that you're not interested. Such a shame... after all, our passionate sex scene is the number one talk of the town!"

~...~

Amelia couldn't sleep at all that night. The noises from downstairs were ridiculous, yet, she was getting a lot of ideas for a sequal to her first novel.

She figured that having an argument was good... a huge sex scene obviously was a good way to make up, but then Filia could not trust Xellos for some reason... Amelia thought for a bit. _Hmm... maybe she's jealous of someone else? An ex maybe? I don't know... I'll just monitor them for now, then see what comes up._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Eight.**

~...~

The morning arrived and Filia was happily making tea in the kitchen. The previous night's events were a bit on her mind, but whenever they surfaced to her main thoughts, she would frown and remind herself that she needs to hit Xellos.

Amelia came down from the guestroom and immediately sat down at a table in the kitchen. Once she sat down, her head collided against the table and she finally fell asleep.

"Ms. Amelia? Are you alright?" Filia asked gently as she placed a mug of tea down in front of her. Amelia grudgingly opened up her eyes and looked up at Filia, "I had a hard time sleeping last night..." Filia sighed, "Oh my... maybe you should go back to sleep then." Amelia took a sip of the tea and shook her head, "Absolutely not! I will make sure to see justice prevail!" Filia blinked her eyes a couple of times, "Umm... that's... wonderful... and how are you planning on doing that?" Amelia gave off a slightly odd smirk, "Oh, this and that." Filia cocked her head to the side, "What exactly is 'this and that'?" Amelia took another sip of tea, "Nothing too special. Just the normal stuff."

At this point in time, Xellos sat down next to Amelia and smiled towards Filia, "Well good morning everyone. Filia, tea please." Filia frowned, "You have no right to order me around like a waitress!" Xellos shrugged, "Well, it just looked like you were asking Amelia for her order..." Filia turned away from him and then grabbed a cup of tea and placed it in front of him, "Here." Xellos happily picked up the teacup and smiled, "See, you'll make a good housewife someday!" Filia blushed a bit and Amelia smiled, "Oh Ms. Filia! Your boyfriend is praising you! Ah! I've got a great idea!" Filia and Xellos both twitched at the mention of boyfriend, but didn't say anything. Filia politely smiled towards Amelia, "And what is your great idea?"

Amelia took a sip of tea, then placed the cup on the table, "I will watch over the shop while you two go on an official date!" Filia was completely stunned at this and Xellos decided to take a sip of tea to neglect saying anything. Yet, after taking a sip of tea, Xellos spat it out and placed his cup on the table, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS GARBAGE FILIA?" Filia looked over at Xellos, "What are you talking about?" Xellos pointed to his teacup, "This... is not good tea at all." Filia smirked, "Oh? And here I went through the trouble of preparing you the best posible tea ever!" Xellos stared at her, "What, praytell, is the _best possible tea ever_?" Filia happily clapped her hands together, "Sleepy time tea with chili powder and horseradish!" Amelia's face turned a purple color after hearing that and Xellos frowned, "Is that what golden dragons drink these days? My my... such bad taste your race has." Filia glared, "My race most certainly does NOT drink such nasty stuff. I was just fitting a perfect drink for the _perfect_ namagomi!"

Amelia sighed, "Why can't you two get along? I mean... are you two or aren't you two dating?" They both spoke up at the same time, "We're dating!" Amelia then looked at them both square in the eyes, "Then, you two have got to do something about your strange behavior! Firstly, I will watch over the shop while you two spend a whole day out and about! Secondly, you two MUST have a real date! No argueing! Ok?" Filia and Xellos looked at each other then back at Amelia, "...Fine..." Amelia smiled, "Alright! Now let's shake on this deal!"

~...~

Amelia opened up the shop with the help of Jillas. She smiled towards Jillas, "Mr. Jillas... I have a very important task for you to undergo." Jillas nodded, "What's dat?" Amelia continued, "I would like it if you would do me a favor and take notes on everything that Filia and Xellos are doing. I must know every little detail. Including who they interact with!" Jillas nodded, "Roger... may I ask why you need this information?" Amelia clenched her fists together, "This is the beginning of JUSTICE!" Of course, everything has to relate to justice somehow.

~...~

Xellos and Filia looked at each other in the living room, "So... what should we do today?" Filia sighed, "I never imagined that Amelia would force us on a date..." Xellos grabbed Filia's hand and led her out of the house, "Well, if you don't have an idea of where to go, then I'll take the lead!" Filia sighed, "Whatever. It's not like this date is going to be any fun anyways..." Xellos frowned, "Are you saying that I can't provide a fun date?" Filia nodded, "I know for a fact that you can't provide a fun date!" Xellos smirked, "Well... I find that as quite the challenge. You're in for the most exciting date of your life Filia." Filia rolled her eyes, "Oh, I highly doubt that."

~...~

Little did Filia know that the research behind love that Xellos had been doing. Not only did he read each and every book about love in the town, but he also took notice of how the townfolk dated. Certainly, he would use his research as a method to provide the best damn date known to mankind, dragonkind, and monsterkind. Smirking to himself, he looked at Filia, "Oh Fi-chan, I have to make a few preparations, then I will escort you on the best date of your life."

Filia watched as Xellos phased out of the room. She uneasily sat down on the couch in her living room and stared at Val's egg, "Oh Val... I'm really worried about this. That stupid monster... that stupid, idiotic, trouble-loving, flirting monster is actually going to take me out on a date! Your mother is going on a date with a filthy monster! I apologize in advance Val... but don't worry... by the time that you hatch... this monstrosity won't be around at all."

~...~

Meanwhile, Jillas tailed Xellos in the town. While watching the monster, he took notice that the best thing to do is just agree to anything and everything that he says. Why? Because, if you want to keep your restaurant open to the public, but Xellos wants to have the restaurant to himself... he'll threaten your life until you either agree or are dead. Luckily the town folk agreed to every stupid request of his. It wasn't too difficult though, because just throwing out his name was enough to get a huge reaction.

Within thrity minutes, Xellos exited a shop, now dressed in a double-tailed purple jacket overtop a lilac colored button-down collared shirt, dark purple dress pants, a purple top hat, and extravagant purple dress shoes. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his left hand. During this time, word got around town that the famous celebrity couple was going on a date. Several reporters and fangirls were ready to follow the couple.

~...~

Xellos smirked to himself as he walked to Filia's door and knocked on it. Filia's face paled as she heard the knock. She had no intention of going on this stupid date and figured that it would not only be a horrible experience, but probably be full of strange things that monsters do for fun. This in itself made herself sick to her stomach. She wasn't dressed in anything fancy, mainly because she didn't want or need to impress her date. She didn't do her makeup or even brush her hair. She was wearing a very loosely fitted pink shirt and baggy pink sweatpants, matching her bright pink sneakers. She looked like a girl who either didn't give a damn about her appearance, a girl who just spent a day working out at the gym, or a girl who was undergoing a breakup. Needless to say, she didn't look cute at all. As more knocks began to hit the door, she slowly walked and opened it.

Xellos gave an overly chipper smile towards her and handed her the bouquet of flowers, "My My Fi-chan! You look..." He opened his eyes and was rather disappointed with her appearance. Yet, based off of all the research that he had done, he knew that regardless of how the woman looked, he had to compliment her somehow. "Your hair has the perfect just-got-out-of-bed style." Filia twitched and threw the flowers to the couch, "There's no need to insult my hair! Besides... why the hell are you dressed like some guy going to a gay bar?" Xellos frowned, "If you must know Filia... I was paying you a compliment. Bed-head is in right now... at least according to that strange _Cosmo_ magazine..." Filia glared towards him, "You really must be gay if you're reading that magazine!" Xellos took a step towards her, "Careful Filia. You're getting into dangerous territory." Filia sighed, "Either way, this already is the worst date that I've ever been on!" Xellos grabbed her hand and pulled her outside of the house, "Ridiculous! We haven't even started our date yet!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Eight.**

~...~

Jillas happily reported back to Amelia at the end of the day. He had a few papers of information of everything that had happened during Xellos and Filia's date. Amelia jumped up and down for joy, then hugged the fox-man, "You're absolutely wonderful Mr. Jillas! Thank you so much! Next time you're in Seiryuun, I will make sure that Daddy throws you an honorable banquet for your honorable deeds in the mission of spreading justice!" Jillas nodded, then smiled, "It was a pleasure to help you! Now, I shall be on my way." Amelia nodded and closed up the shop. She then made her way back to Filia's house. Once inside, she noticed a small note left out for her: _Miss Amelia. Today was beyond exhausting. I'm sorry that I'm not awake to prepare you a meal for your hard work. Thank you so much for everything. Xellos wont' be around to bother you tonight. Please prepare whatever you want for a meal and I'll see you tomorrow morning. -Filia._

The note intrigued her. Something definitely seemed fishy about it. Trying to think about it was no good on an empty stomach. So, she wandered into the kitchen and began to prepare a simple meal for herself. After eating, she re-read the note and smirked. She took out the notes that Jillas had prepared for her and rushed into the guest room. "Alright... time to read up on this date!"

She looked down at the paper and immediately was confused: _"Purple" "Gaybar" "Messy hair" "This is going to be a horrible date." "The date hasn't even started." _Amelia took out a sheet of paper and began to write some. Even though there wasn't a lot of information for the first section, she figured that she definitely knew what was going on. Yet, the mention of gaybar did confuse her. Shrugging, Amelia immediately knew exactly what happened and began to write. At least... she thought that she knew what happened.

_**Earlier that day...**_

Xellos grabbed Filia's hand and pulled her out of the house, "Ridiculous! We haven't even started our date yet!" Filia grunted, "We don't need to start it! I know that this is going to be awful! I don't want to be in public with you looking like that! Your purple outfit is hideous! The only place that would look normal at is a gay bar! And I refuse... REFUSE to enter such a place!" Xellos smirked, "Oh believe me Filia... I would never even consider allowing you to walk into a gay bar looking like that." Filia raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Xellos continued, "Isn't it obvious? Your hair's messy, your appearance is just plain awful. You would need a complete make-over to even be allowed to step on the property!" Filia glared at him and tried to break out of his hold, "NAMAGOMI!" Xellos twitched with the nickname, but continued to pull her along, "Now, now Filia. Calm your temper. We'll be at our first destination soon, then you'll have a wonderful date!" Filia glared at their hands touching, "LIAR! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE WORST DATE EVER!" Xellos sighed, "Don't say that Filia. One must experience the date before they trash it." Filia rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we're here now Filia."

~...~

Amelia finished writing the section and then read the second section that was written down by Jillas: _coffee. bench. charming. ice cream. wagon. walk. river. _Amelia was confused by the random words, but then again, she knew that this was an awesome date. So, she immediately came up with what she believed was the right story and began to write.

_**Earlier that day...**_

Filia stared at the very cutsy pink shop infront of her. She loved the color pink, but this place had even too much pink for her. The interior of the small coffee shop was filled with cute pink stuffed bunnies, as well as very small, cutsy, pink tables and chairs. The interior itself had the appearance of a doll house. Filia eyed the place with curiosity and before she could say anything Xellos smiled, "This coffee shop is the number one place to get coffee for couples!" Filia eyed the place suspiciously, "Why aren't there couples here now?" Xellos shrugged, "Not a big deal Filia... I just rented the whole place out for an hour, that's all." Filia sighed, "Next time, don't rent out the place. I like knowing that there are other civilians around." Xellos frowned, "I didn't want any distractions during our romantic date." A cold chill ran up Filia's spine, "Ro-man-tic? What the hell do you mean by romantic? This ISN'T romantic! Nor is it a real date!" Xellos sighed, "I'm hurt Filia. I went through all this trouble to prepare the best date for you and you don't even recognize my hard work." Filia frowned and approached the worker, "I'll order the most expensive coffee! Since he is paying for it!" She pointed towards Xellos. Xellos smiled smugly at her, "I was just about to tell you to order whatever you want DEAR." Filia twitched with the term of endearment. Xellos smiled towards the worker, "I'll have a tea please." The worker nodded and brought out the drinks, "Here you go." "Thanks."

Xellos began to happily sip tea, while Filia chugged down her coffee, "Another please!" Xellos shook his head, "Leave it to a golden dragon to try to get drunk off of a caffinated beverage... you better be careful before you crash." Filia frowned, "I'm not going to crash! Caffeine has no effect on me what-so-ever!" "If you say so Filia." Xellos continued to sip his tea, while Filia continuously chugged down several cups of coffee. After ten cups, she rushed to the bathroom. Xellos sighed, "I told her not to drink so fast... Ah well..." After fifteen minutes, Filia sat down at the table. Her face was pale. "Are you alright, Filia?" Filia stubbornly nodded her head in a yes-motion. Once Xellos finished sipping his tea, he smiled, "Shall we go to our next destination Filia?" Filia sighed, "Can I go home yet?" Xellos shook his head, "Of course not! I prepared the best date ever and you're going on it! Aren't you a lucky dragon?" Filia sighed, "Well, can we hurry this date up so that I can rest?"

Xellos grabbed Filia's hand and led her deep inside the town where they came across a small shop. Inside, he ordered two icecreams. He handed one of them to Filia. He then picked her up. "XELLOS! PUT ME DOWN!" Xellos laughed, "Calm down, Fi-chan... I'll place you down once our ride gets here!" Filia frowned and continuously flailed and yelled until Xellos gently placed her into the back of a wagon, "There you go Fi-chan. Happy?" Filia turned away from him and began to lick her icecream. They rode in the back of the wagon for an hour, then Xellos jumped off of it, "This way Filia!" Filia grungingly jumped off the wagon, "Great... we're in the middle of nowhere..." Xellos shook his head and a single forefinger, "Incorrect Filia. We are actually in the middle of the woods! Aren't they enchanting?" Filia rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So what do you want to do here?" Xellos smirked, "Make-out of course!" Filia backed away from him, "Absolutely not!" Xellos laughed, "I was just kidding. Actually, I thought that we could take a walk near that river over there."

The two walked along the river, not really talking much at all. Xellos didn't really have conversation prepared and Filia was feeling too sick to her stomach to give a damn about conversation. The sun began to set and Filia was taken aback by how gorgeous the sunset was above the river, "It's gorgeous." Xellos smiled, "Isn't it?" Filia nodded, "This scenery... it really is worth it." She smiled to herself and continued, "If only I had a hot boyfriend to share this moment with me." Xellos frowned, "Now, now Filia. You shouldn't forget about your incredibly sexy boyfriend..." Filia twitched, "Your comment has just destroyed this beautiful moment for me." Xellos twitched, "You really are an ungrateful dragon!" Filia frowned, "I would've been more interested in this date if I was feeling ok, but your stupid coffee poisoned me!" Xellos frowned, "You are incorrect. I told you that it was a bad idea to drink that much coffee." Filia glared towards him, "You shouldn't have forced me on this stupid date then!" Xellos sighed, "And risk the call of justice instead... I think that the date wins." Filia was about to retailliate, but instead, she puked all over the place. Xellos stepped away from Filia, "Oh Filia... that is absolutely disgusting. But at least now I know why you've been single your whole life." Filia wanted to retailliate, but couldn't. The throw up kept coming up.

She eventually fainted. Luckily for her, Xellos decided to be nice enough to catch her. He then phased her to her bedroom, laying her onto her bed. He then walked downstairs and left a note for Amelia. After that, he had a huge conversation with Val's egg about how in-love Filia is with him. After conversing for awhile, he made his way back into Filia's room. Laying next to her in bed. If nothing else, he knew that the morning would be an interesting development.

~...~

Amelia finished writing for the evening and smiled at her completed work. "This is absolutely perfect!" Then she paused, "Wait a second... that note that Ms. Filia wrote... It really was strange..." She thought about the note's words: _Miss Amelia. Today was beyond exhausting. I'm sorry that I'm not awake to prepare you a meal for your hard work. Thank you so much for everything. Xellos wont' be around to bother you tonight. Please prepare whatever you want for a meal and I'll see you tomorrow morning. -Filia._

"Ms. Filia is exhausted... so, she's obviously asleep... but she makes sure to inform me that Mr. Xellos won't be around to bother me... wait... this can only mean one thing..." Her eyes widened with surprise and she tip-toed over to Filia's door. She placed an ear up against the door. She could hear creaking of the bed. "_Uhhh"_ Then more creaking. Little did she know that Filia was having a strange dream at that moment, so she was reacting to it by the strange noises. Filia was also creaking the bed by her movement in her sleep. Filia ended up rolling on top of Xellos. Xellos smirked, "I didn't realize that you liked me that much Fi-chan." He laughed and pushed her away from him.

Amelia was stunned. From her point of view, Xellos was really good at pleasing Filia. Amelia's face was as red as a beet and she rushed back into the guest room, "I was right! Mr. Xellos and Ms. Filia are getting it on! My writing isn't finished yet after all!" She took out her papers and began to add on more to her story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Finally got around to getting this chapter out. Sorry that it took so long.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Ten.**

~...~

Amelia smiled brightly as she finished her new book: _Namagomi II: The Lovely Date._ Based off of Jillas's notes, she pieced together (what she believed) to be the exact replica of Xellos and Filia's first true date.

The first chapter in her latest novel was entitled _The Purple Gay Bar._ The chapter explained that Xellos happily picked Filia up from her house. Filia was entranced by Xellos's stunning looks and amazingly white teeth. Apparently, Xellos had learned of a new restaurant in the area. He heard from local residents that it was "the most amazing place". So, naturally, Xellos took her there; however, much to their surprise, the area wasn't a restaurant, but a gay bar colored in purple. Filia frowned towards Xellos, "THIS IS GOING TO BE A HORRIBLE DATE!" Xellos sighed, "What ever do you mean Filia? We've only arrived at our destination... the date hasn't even officially started." Filia took a deep breath, "We can't stay here!" Xellos frowned, "But everyone says that the food is great here!" Once he mentioned that, a random gay monster named Fabio approached Xellos and tapped his shoulder, "Your hair is messy!" This led Filia into fits of laugher and a very angry Xellos, who glared at the man and insulted his shirt (which led into a Fabio crying). Which then led into Filia yelling at Xellos for making the adorable Fabio cry. The chapter ended with them leaving the gay bar.

The twelth chapter was entitled: _The Charming Ice Cream._ The chapter began with Xellos buying them ice cream, which they decided to eat by a nearby river. As they walked alongside it, a wagon drove by, which ended up getting them covered in mud. To remedy the mud all over their clothes, Xellos took off his shirt and picked up Filia. Filia blushed while being in the arms of her shirtless boyfriend. Xellos smirked as he threw Filia into the water. He then took his pants off and joined her in the water. He grabbed her from behind and began to whisper in her ear, "Being wet with you is so much better than eating ice cream." Filia blushed several shades of red as Xellos pulled her closer to him and nipped on her ear. Filia turned towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. Once the kiss was broken, she looked down at the water and shyly said, "You taste like coffee." Xellos smirked, "Because I ate a coffee-flavored ice cream... but... I do have to say that your peppermint really does the trick." He then kissed her, forcing his tongue to search every crevice of her mouth.

The kiss was so hot that Xellos ended up phasing him and Filia back to her room. Xellos was about to kiss her again, but Filia stopped him, "Wait! I must check on Baby Val!" Xellos kissed her cheek, "You have three minutes... if you're not back up here in that amount of time, I will forcefully bring you back. His face was beyond seductive.

Filia rushed downstairs and looked at Val's egg. Then she remembered that she had company staying over at her place. So, she quickly wrote a note to her visitor to not disturb her because she's feeling "exhausted". She then ran back upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

Xellos eyed Filia like a piece of meat and Filia took a few steps closer to him. He pulled her close to him and began to run his hand up her skirt. Filia moaned with his touch and bit the bottom of his lip. "I didn't realize that you liked me that much Fi-chan." He winked as she began to tear his clothes off of his body, "Well, well... aren't we a hasty dragon?" Filia blushed and stopped rushing. Xellos then whispered in her ear, "I like when you're a dirty dragon." He ripped her clothes off in one blow and pushed her to the bed. He then took the rest of his clothes off of himself and entered inside of her. She screamed in pleasure, then went at it for the night... until they were both so exhausted that they couldn't do anything more.

~...~

Amelia was so pleased with her new work, that she immediatley sent the novel off to some publishers. The publishers were so thrilled to get a sequal, that the next day, the books were all over the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Final chapter, mainly because it's too much work to really keep this one up... especially when one's not really motivated with the story... Thanks to all the readers who read til this point!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own like anything.

~...~

**Chapter Eleven.**

~...~

Amelia was extremely pleased with how popular her sequal had gotten. Filia and Xellos on the other hand were too busy reading, and re-reading the crap that had gotten out to the public.

After several days of reading, Filia looked straight at Xellos, "I'm sick of this."

Xellos raised an eyebrow, "Oh Filia? Giving up already?"

Filia sighed, "I just don't care anymore. I've finally come to the realization that I'm never going to escape you..."

Xellos smiled, "It's about time that you've realized that I own you."

Filia turned red with anger, "WHAT?"

Xellos shrugged, "You are my pet dragon afterall! Well pet... why don't we have some fun?"

Filia was glaring daggers at Xellos, "What kind of fun do you have in mind?"

Xellos smirked and before she realized it, he phazed behind her, "This type of fun Filia." He placed his left hand on her left thigh and started to feel it up, lifting her dress in the process.

"XELLOS! This feels really strange! Stop it!"

Xellos whispered next to her ear, "Do you really want me to stop Filia? I do believe that your getting turned on by this."

Filia shook her head, "I'm NOT getting turned-"

Before she could finish the statement, Xellos pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes were open wide with surprise. And she kept telling herself in her head that she wanted him to break the kiss; however, her body was saying something else. For some odd reason, Filia found herself kissing Xellos back. She even deepened the kiss. The deepened kiss led Xellos to picking Filia up from her butt and moving her to the couch in the living room.

She wasn't very aware of what all was going on, but Xellos was right, she was completely turned on by him. Filia couldn't contain her passion, so she began to rip Xellos' clothes. Xellos, in turn, began to undress Filia himself. Filia ran her hand through Xellos' hair, while Xellos began to nip at her neck.

They both were down to their underwear, when suddenly the front door opened.

They both were alarmed with the sudden entry and turned towards the source.

Amelia smirked as she saw the two, "Ah! You two just keep it up! Don't worry about me... I just will take a few notes for my next novel!"

They both stared at Amelia blankly, then Xellos pulled his cloak on, while Filia grabbed her mace, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN WRITING THOSE NOVELS?"

Amelia backed away from Filia, "Ms. Filia! Violence isn't the answer!"

Filia began to chase Amelia around the house. Xellos watched in amusement, when suddenly Val's egg hatched. Baby Val looked around and Xellos smiled as he picked him up, "Well, how convienent! I'll be your daddy for now!"

Filia heard Xellos' comment and stopped in her tracks. She then turned towards Xellos, seeing the small ancient dragon in his arms, "XELLOS! DON'T YOU DARE TELL VAL LIES!"

Xellos smirked, "Oh Filia, I do believe that you're overreacting... I'm NOT telling Val lies... because I AM his father."

Filia immediately took her mace and swung it towards Xellos. Amelia took a deep breath, "Whew... so glad that Val decided to save me... I better head back home now..."

Xellos phased away from the mace and smiled, "I wouldn't be swinging such dangerous items near my baby if I were you..."

That remark annoyed her, yet she sighed as she dropped the weapon. For that moment, Filia was defeated; however, she knew that before Xellos realized it, she would be able to win this game.

The End.


End file.
